


Never Let Me Go

by disunvncia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Slight Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia
Summary: A short fluffy conversation between Buck and Josh in bed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for 800 words with this, but that didn't work out. Hope you enjoy it anyways!

* * *

“What are you thinking?” Buck asks genuinely. He asks this to the man in his arms, whose bare back partially overlays his also-bare torso. Whose head rests on his chest, close enough that he can smell his hair.

Him and Josh had laid there for the past several minutes, basking in the silence and the contentedness of it. Their breaths having since slowed back down to normal, the air starting to feel cool again. The whole evening was, believe it or call it BS, perfect. So, does Josh answer with some cheesy line that all basic romance movies have, or does he reply with the truth?

“I’m thinking…” Josh sighs. This is totally gonna ruin the moment isn’t it. “That if I we'd known each other three years ago, you probably wouldn’t have looked twice in my direction.”

Buck sounds like he genuinely doesn’t agree or know where Josh is coming from when he reacts. “Really?” He lifts his head for a moment before settling back against the headboard, with a ‘huh’ of some sorts. “‘Cause _I_ was thinking… that three years ago you were the only thing I was ever really looking for.”

Josh scoffs, though it’s not in a negative way. 

“You think meaningless sex if _fun_?” He strongly earned the condescending look Josh throws his way.

“Well of course I _thought_ it was. But I mean, then I would hear Hen talk about how much she loves Karen and her family, or see some happy couple smiling like the friggin' sun possessed them and I- I’d just feel so… empty.”

Buck’s then silent for a moment. “I don’t feel that anymore. Not with you.” He leans the side of his head against Josh’s and relaxes. “With you I feel _genuinely happy_.” It was pretty much impossible for Buck to hold back from grinning before he even finished his sentence, a side of his smile stretching into Josh’s hair. 

Josh faces him and Buck sees the glossiness of his eyes. There’s no time for him to think about it as Josh reaches forward and pulls him into a long, slow kiss. If what they just did ten something minutes ago, hadn’t already turned the both of them to jelly, these types of kisses sure did. They separate slightly and Josh proceeds placing a kiss on Buck’s chin. Then one more to the corner of his mouth. “I feel that way too.”

Buck presses one last kiss in Josh’s hair, and Josh then turns to lay back down, though rotating further then he was, to curl into Buck’s side. Buck takes the hint and moves down from resting against the headboard to the pillows.

“I’m gonna be kissing you for as long as I can.” Buck decides. It’s adorable how confident and proud he sounds, and Josh laughs, happy and sleepy, into his chest. 

“You better.”

They fall into a blissful sleep.

And when they wake up, its to another day spent knowing the rest will hopefully be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are great if you wanna leave some. <3


End file.
